Muerte e Impuestos
by Jey Hamilton
Summary: Es una creencia generalizada que en el universo solo hay dos constantes: la muerte y los impuestos. La verdad es mucho más simple. La muerte es simplemente el impuesto que toda vida debe pagar. Algunos más que otros. Traducción autorizada por Penkindisbestspecibus de su fic Death and Taxes
1. Zombie 1

Otra traducción!

Ahora, porque aun no hay nuevos capítulos de Desasociar y TDB... No tengo motivación, a decir verdad ni siquiera se porque empece a traducir Desasociar, nunca me gusto y TDB esta genial en sus primeros Caps... Ahora se fue a la m*erda -.-

No tienen esa chispa que tiene Leviatan(Vamos que en ese solo vo días detrás de la autora) y post, están en pausa hasta que encuentre ganas para continuarlos...

ESTE SI TIENE CHISPA

Ser o no ser. El pensamiento llega a Izuku, sin que nadie lo solicite, mientras mira por el borde del techo. Quizás no sea realmente innecesario. Quizás es un pensamiento muy apropiado, pero Izuku no es Hamlet. Su vida no es la de un protagonista, sino simplemente un personaje extra indigno de incluso el arco final.

Las cortinas caen, llega el próximo acto.

Izuku no quiere que caigan las cortinas. Este es un final muy pobre para su historia, pero es un final, supone. Un final limpio y ordenado es más de lo que un extra adicional puede pedir. Es probable que una persona como él no tenga un final verdadero. Camina por la vida, un trabajo promedio, una tumba promedio.

Las cortinas caen, llega el próximo acto. Izuku tampoco quiere eso.

Lo que Izuku quiere es muchas cosas. Él quiere que Kacchan y él sean amigos nuevamente, como antes. Quiere que su vida mejore. Quiere ser un héroe. Parece que ninguna de esas cosas sucederá y él no sabe qué hacer al respecto. Piensa que debería saberlo porque ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida con ciertas verdades, pero continúa mirando por encima del borde como si pudiera darle las respuestas. El terreno, tan distante y lejano, como era de esperar, no se las da.

Ser o no ser. ¿Ser que? ¿Él mismo? ¿Qué es "él mismo"?

¿Qué es 'Midoriya Izuku'? ¿Seguiría siendo él mismo si tuviera un Quirk o sería alguien diferente? Si intercambiara cuerpos con alguien, ¿seguiría siendo 'Izuku'? Si sus células se reemplazan periódicamente, ¿sigue siendo la misma persona? Si su alma se mueve cuando muere, ¿sería él o solo una parte de él? ¿Reencarnaría o iría al infierno o al cielo?

Las cortinas caen, llega el próximo acto. ¿Pero qué pasa detrás de las cortinas?

No lo sabe. No cree que nadie lo sepa. Sin embargo, quiere saberlo. Es curioso. El suelo casi lo llama ahora. 'Averígualo', dice. 'Todo lo que tienes que hacer es caer'. Caer es la parte fácil, piensa con pesar, recordando un viejo chiste. No es la caída lo que te mata, sino la parada repentina al final.

Izuku no está seguro de querer parar, pero tampoco está seguro de querer _ser _.

Ser o no ser. Es la única opción que Izuku tiene en la vida. No tiene un futuro brillante. Tampoco tiene uno sombrío. No tiene nada más que mediocridad por delante. Una vida como asalariado. Una vida sin opciones. En esta encrucijada no siente tristeza ni desesperación. No siente nada en absoluto, y siente que eso es peor. Un entumecimiento en su alma, sin alegría ni sufrimiento. Vacío.

Ser o no ser. El elige.

Izuku cae. Llega el próximo acto.

Se levantan las cortinas. Un nuevo tipo de truco de circo.

Izuku no está muerto, al menos no cree que lo esté. Tal vez si. ¿Cómo puede decirlo? No es que tenga ningún marco de referencia para la muerte. ¿Cuáles son los síntomas y signos de 'muerte'? Latidos del corazón. Las personas muertas no tienen latidos. ¿Izuku tiene latidos?

No. No está muerto. Su corazón late, fuerte y claro. El golpeteo suave es un golpe atronador, burlándose de él por su intento fallido.

Inserta una moneda para volver a intentarlo, perdedor.

Sube lentamente a una posición que le permita sentarse, cada vez más consciente de la sangre. Como corresponde a una caída de varios pisos, hay una salpicadura de sangre impresionante, casi ingeniosa como esas pinturas de arte moderno que todos admiran, pero Izuku cree que son tontas.

Se pregunta por qué no siente ningún dolor y luego levanta un brazo. Cuelga sin fuerzas desde un punto en el que está absolutamente seguro de que es su codo.

Ah, Ahí está el dolor.

De alguna manera parece silenciado, como si alguien más sintiera el dolor y solo estuviera retorciéndose con simpatía. ¿Habría sentido algo si no se hubiera dado cuenta?

Se tambalea lentamente sobre sus piernas, apenas consciente de una sensación de rechinar en su pie izquierdo y examina el daño. Su carne está dividida en múltiples lugares. Su brazo está definitivamente roto. Sus caderas se sienten raras y su espalda hormiguea. Intenta mover la boca y se da cuenta de que parte de su rostro no responde como debería.

Sobre todo, no está muerto. Eso desafía la explicación. Está bastante seguro de que murió. Él, al menos, no puede recordar el período entre el impacto y el despertar. Pero la gente no solo muere y luego... no muere.

Izuku de Schrödinger. ¿Está o no está muerto?

Realmente, esa es una pregunta de la que Izuku está seguro debería conocer la respuesta, pero de repente no está realmente seguro de... bueno, nada.

La pregunta más apremiante es ¿qué hacer ahora? Él, aparentemente erróneamente, creía que esta sería su última y única opción. Excepto que no fue final ni su elección, ¿no?

Ser o no ser. Él eligió no ser, pero parece que tiene que seguir siendo de todos modos.

Se mira a sí mismo en un charco y la vista no es bonita. La mitad de su rostro está cubierto de sangre, y su cabello grueso y rizado está enmarañado. Pero está vivo. ¿No? No está muerto, al menos. Hay más en estar vivo que simplemente no estar muerto. Los zombis no están vivos, y tampoco están muertos, piensa. Son más como... máquinas. ¿Es como una máquina? Tal vez. Pero está ignorando la implicación más importante.

¿Después de todo, tiene un Quirk? Si lo tiene, ¿qué hace? Parece evitar que muera. Útil, quizás, pero no tan útil como sugeriría. Puede que haya sobrevivido a su lucha contra la gravedad, pero ciertamente no la ganó. La gravedad sigue siendo un campeón invicto. Entonces Izuku podría tener un Quirk y podría evitar que muera.

Tener un Quirk es... agradable. Eso piensa. No está seguro. Se siente como un perro que atrapó el camión de la basura. Sueños cumplidos pero ¿qué viene después?

Las cortinas caen, ¿el próximo acto?

Ni siquiera está seguro de que sea un Quirk, pero, ¿cómo más se explica que caiga desde esa altura y no muera?

Es estimulante. Liberador. Siente que el peso del mundo, sus cargas, se levantan. Él no quiere que la historia termine aquí, piensa. Quiere tener un final satisfactorio. Una conclusión que se siente final.

Lenta y dolorosamente, cojea a casa.

"Hola Midoriya-kun. Soy el inspector Tsukauchi Naomasa."

El inspector tiene una cara amable, piensa Izuku. Muy amigable. A Izuku le gusta. Él le devuelve la sonrisa, débilmente, mirando a su alrededor por algún tipo de distracción. El hecho de que le guste no significa que se sienta cómodo tratando con él. Desafortunadamente, la habitación del Hospital no tiene nada que realmente pueda usar para fingir que está ocupado.

Supone que no debería estar demasiado sorprendido de estar aquí. Su madre se había asustado bastante al ver el estado en que se encontraba, e inmediatamente lo llevó aquí. Los doctores también eran muy amables, pero había algo... extraño en la forma en que lo miraban.

"Solo estoy aquí para hacer algunas preguntas. ¿Eso está bien?"

¿Preguntas? Bien... no podría doler. "Bueno."

El inspector Tsukauchi se sienta al lado de su cama de hospital, e Izuku se entretiene jugando con el yeso en su brazo. Es un milagro que no lo haya roto mas de lo que esta, dijeron. Es un milagro, piensa, porque lo hizo.

"Entonces, Midoriya-kun. ¿Como te sientes?"

"Estoy..." ¿Es una buena fortuna, se pregunta, saltar de un edificio con la intención de morir y sobrevivir? Cualquiera que se cayera de un edificio sería considerado afortunado de vivir. ¿Sigue siendo afortunado para él estar aquí? Ganar el primer premio suele ser algo bueno, pero si el primer premio es un pastel de chocolate y eres alérgico, ¿sigue siendo un premio? "¿Estoy bien?", Dice, después de pensarlo un minuto, y no está realmente seguro de si eso es cierto o no.

Izuku tiene suerte de estar vivo, dijeron. ¿Es buena suerte o mala suerte?

El inspector asiente. "Es bueno escuchar eso", dice, abriendo un pequeño cuaderno. "¿Está todo bien en casa?"

"Um. ¿Supongo? " Ofrece Izuku. "¿Está todo bien en casa?", Es una pregunta muy extraña ahora que lo piensa. "¿Pasó algo?"

El inspector Tsukauchi no responde al principio, estudiando su rostro antes de garabatear algo. "No no. No pasó nada, al menos no que yo sepa. Ahora, solo para confirmar. Sus heridas son por... ¿caerse del techo de un edificio en Orudera Middle?"

Él jala un poco más duro sus sábanas. "... Sí", dice después de un largo momento de silencio, negándose a encontrarse con la mirada del inspector.

"¿Y nadie te hizo caer?"

Izuku frunce el ceño ante su elenco, como si lo ofendiera personalmente. "Nadie me empujó", dice, un poco más irritado de lo que cree debería estar. No es la respuesta completa, porque alguien hizo que Izuku cayera de ese edificio y cree que el Inspector ya lo sabe, pero puede que no sepa quién. Izuku lo sabe, por supuesto.

Fue Izuku. Izuku hizo que Izuku cayera de ese edificio.

"¿Entonces no había nadie más allí?" El Inspector continúa presionando e Izuku siente que su ceño se profundiza un poco.

"No." Solo Izuku y sus pensamientos, y qué gran compañía resultaron ser.

"Ya veo", dice el inspector, y escribe algo. "¿Por qué estabas en el techo, Midoriya-kun?"

"Estaba ..." preguntándome cómo sería morir, pero Izuku está bastante seguro de que no puede decir eso. "Pensando", es lo que sale de su boca después de unos momentos más de contemplación, y no es una mentira completa.

El inspector Tsukauchi parece darse cuenta, porque frunce el ceño. "Uh huh", dice, pero no lo presiona. "Bueno, Midoriya-kun, he tomado suficiente de tu tiempo. Descansa bien."

Deja a Midoriya solo con sus pensamientos una vez más, e Izuku no está seguro de si está aliviado o no.

Las ramificaciones de su elección de caer se ondulan como olas, lentas pero seguras. Su madre se toma una semana libre para vigilarlo mientras se cura y hay un cambio definitivo en la forma en que lo mira. Siempre ha habido lástima en los ojos de Midoriya Inko, pero ahora hay más y se siente diferente. A Izuku no le gusta, pero hay muchas cosas que a Izuku no le gustan y que no puede cambiar. ¿Qué es una más?

De mayor impacto es la visita semanal a un terapeuta. No está seguro de necesitar uno, pero su madre insiste, y el médico insiste, y está bastante seguro de que si le pregunta al inspector Tsukauchi (a quien no ha visto desde entonces), probablemente insistiría también. Izuku no tiene nada en contra de la agradable mujer de mediana edad que se presenta con el nombre de 'Doctor Yamada'. Ella es tranquila y no lo presiona con ningún tipo de expectativa.

Esto es muy diferente a no esperar nada de él, lo que parece ser la respuesta predeterminada que Izuku recibe de los adultos.

Ella se sienta frente a él en su silla giratoria en la oficina, generalmente en una posición de tres cuartos frente a frente. Le hace preguntas básicas y le permite decidir si quiere responder o no. Izuku esperaba que ella le preguntara por qué eligió caer, pero ella no lo hace.

"Cuando estés listo para discutirlo, podemos discutirlo", le había dicho con voz tranquila y sin confrontaciones. "Esta es tu hora. Habla de lo que quieras. No puedes hablar de nada. Todo depende de ti."

Izuku habla. Él habla sobre sus días en la escuela, lo que aprendió, no habla mucho de Kacchan, aparte de mencionarlo de pasada. No quiere hablar de Kacchan, o de muchas otras cosas que se arremolinan en su cabeza. No quiere hablar sobre las cosas que no puede cambiar, porque no tiene sentido.

No puede cambiarlos. Solo tiene que aceptar eso.

Las cosas en la escuela no cambian tanto, y por eso, Izuku no está seguro de cómo sentirse. Kacchan sigue siendo Kacchan, aunque parece dejarlo solo un poco más de lo habitual. Los otros matones no lo hacen, pero honestamente tampoco está seguro de qué hacer con eso. Hay muchas cosas que Izuku no está seguro de qué hacer, pero cree que sí, piensa.

Después de unos meses, las cosas parecen volver a la normalidad. Entonces Izuku muere de nuevo.

Esta vez lo hace en el baño, accidentalmente. No tenía la intención de que sucediera, pero tampoco había sido muy cuidadoso. Las baldosas húmedas son muy peligrosas después de todo, e Izuku solo tuvo un breve momento para darse cuenta de lo que seguía cuando su pie se deslizó por debajo de él.

No está seguro de cuánto tiempo está fuera, pero cuando abre los ojos, hay sangre en el piso y a través de su cabello acompañado de un dolor sordo en el costado de su cabeza. Sus dedos se humedecen con sangre vieja, y una mirada en el espejo le dice que la mitad de su rostro ha estado en la bañera por algún tiempo.

Al menos está en el baño, piensa, donde puede limpiar ese desastre sin mucho problema.

Más interesante aún, esto confirma definitivamente sus sospechas. Sobrevivir a la caída podría haber sido una coincidencia. Sobrevivir a un incidente letal dos veces era es poco probable que lo sea. Realmente, solo hay una forma de estar seguro. Es bueno estar seguro, y él quiere estarlo.

Tiene que estar seguro de que es letal. Es posible que se haya noqueado cuando resbaló, y hay una pequeña posibilidad de que haya sobrevivido a la caída porque tuvo (mala) suerte.

Izuku tendrá que morir de nuevo.

¿Pero cómo? Hay muchas formas en que puede suicidarse, pero la mayoría de ellas son bastante dolorosas. Realmente, su mejor apuesta probablemente sería pegarse un tiro en la cabeza. Instantáneo, así que cualquier dolor que sienta es temporal e indudablemente letal, pero ¿cómo va a poner sus manos en una pistola? Ahogarse ya está. No solo la experiencia completa sería horrible en una variedad de formas, sino que no puede imaginar cómo hacerlo de manera reversible. No puede mantener la cabeza bajo el agua, porque no funciona así y si intenta atarse objetos pesados, ¿qué sucede si no puede liberarse? ¿Se ahoga sólo una vez, o queda atrapado en un horrible círculo de vida y muerte? Bien. Podría decirse que ya podría estar en ese círculo, pero Izuku piensa que el respiro entre las muertes es mucho más preferible al ahogamiento seguido por más ahogamiento.

Al menos puede comer pastel entre las muertes.

La idea le llega de repente. Él ya está en el baño, y ya hay un desastre que necesita limpiar. Y tal vez está inspirado en las películas y la literatura: el drama poético de morir en el baño, desangrándose hasta que el agua se vuelva rojo escarlata. Cómo quedarse dormido, dicen, impulsados por el calor. Esa sería una buena forma de morir, piensa, incluso si termina siendo permanente. Toma un cuchillo de la cocina, llena la bañera con agua caliente, respira hondo.

Y luego Midoriya Izuku muere de nuevo.

Tres veces ha muerto y tres veces Izuku ha vuelto a la vida. Morir todavía se siente raro y no está seguro de si debería mejorar si es perfectamente honesto. Está muriendo. Un día podría ser tan normal para él como respirar, pero ¿hasta entonces? Siempre será un poco como despertarse en medio de un sueño y no recordar de qué se trataba.

Se pregunta si los muertos también están soñando.

Donde una vez hubo un corte limpio (las manos de Izuku no temblaron en absoluto, y se sintió extrañamente tranquilo) solo había una delgada línea de color claro. Una cicatriz. Le dijo poco, pero suficiente. Su Quirk curó lo que sea que lo había matado, pero todo lo demás se quedaba. Curioso. ¿Qué pasaría si muriera de mil pequeños cortes, se pregunta? ¿Sangrado lento de múltiples heridas? ¿Las curaría a todas o lo suficiente como para que no volviera a morir? Si se arranca el brazo y muere por la pérdida de sangre por eso, ¿tendría un brazo nuevo o simplemente dejaría cicatriz en el muñón?

Bien. Ese último no es uno con el que esté demasiado dispuesto a experimentar.

"Es raro. Creo... creo que no sé lo que quiero hacer con mi vida."

La doctora Yamada no responde al principio, golpeando su bolígrafo contra su almohadilla en un ritmo constante. "Me dijiste antes que querías ser un héroe". No había acusación en su tono, ni juicio. Estaba calmadamente repitiendo un hecho. Invitándolo a explicar.

Izuku se miró las manos. "Lo hice. Sí... lo hice. Hice. No lo sé. Pero... "Frunce el ceño. "Lo era…"

"Nunca pensaste que lo lograrías", dice Yamada, suave y tranquila.

"No tengo un Quirk. Nunca ha habido un Héroe sin un Quirk". Y vaya, ¿sabía eso con certeza? Pasó años enteros buscando en los libros por cualquier tipo de Héroe sin Quirk. Simplemente no lo había. Claro, muchos héroes son ayudados por personas sin Quirks. ¿Pero en realidad entran en la refriega como un héroe?

"Y sin embargo, nunca has perdido la esperanza".

Izuku aprieta los puños brevemente, lo suficientemente fuerte como para clavarse las uñas en la carne antes de desplegar lentamente los dedos. No le gusta pensar en eso.

"¿Todavía quieres ser un héroe?"

Esa es la pregunta del millón, ¿no? Izuku no está seguro de que tipo de heroe seria. Su poder le impide morir, pero no lo hace de manera rápida u ordenada. No ha cronometrado cuánto tiempo permanece muerto, pero el agua había pasado de ese agradable vapor caliente que hacía que los baños fueran tan agradables a temperatura ambiente, por lo que tuvo que haber sido al menos alrededor de media hora. No es particularmente útil en una pelea. ¿Si pudiera regresar más rápido y con menos lesiones? Seguro.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres ser, Izuku?" Se pone énfasis en la palabra quieres ; ella generalmente hace eso. A ella le gusta enfatizar que la terapia es sobre él y sus elecciones.

El problema es que a Izuku no le gusta mirarse al espejo, porque no está seguro de lo que ve. "No sé", murmuró. "Yo... ¿descubrí que tengo un talento?" Él no quiere decir 'Quirk'. Él no quiere ese tipo de preguntas.

Ella anota algo, rascando la pluma. "Eso es bueno", dice ella, "Algo en lo que somos buenos puede ser una excelente manera de construir identidad y autoestima".

Dos cosas que Izuku realmente, realmente necesita. "Si. Pero..." Se tambalea brevemente, buscando las palabras correctas en el orden correcto. "Dibujo. Digamos que eres bueno dibujando. ¿Deberías... hacerlo para vivir?"

Hace una pausa y golpea su pluma varias veces más. "Si lo disfrutas y puedes vivir de ello, no veo razón para no hacerlo. Pero los talentos rara vez son cosas en las que somos "naturalmente" buenos. Son el resultado del trabajo duro y práctica, a veces una práctica que no es obvia. Las habilidades son transferibles, después de todo."

Su ceño se arruga con el ceño fruncido. 'Disfrútala'. Está muriendo. No lo disfruta. En un momento, la idea del descanso tranquilo que viene después habría sido... bueno, el cielo. Evidentemente ahora, sin embargo, no tenía muchas opciones en la pregunta 'Ser o no ser'. "¿Qué pasa si… qué pasa si dibujar es doloroso? ¿Qué pasa si no te gusta dibujar pero puede ayudar a las personas? ¿Deberías seguir practicando y mejorar en eso?"

Hace una pausa de nuevo, pero hay mucho más peso en la forma en que lo hace ahora, lenta y cuidadosamente considerada. "Muchas... cosas que ayudan a las personas pueden ser dolorosas de hacer. La policía, los bomberos, los héroes están en riesgo físico, pero los médicos, las enfermeras e incluso los terapeutas como yo corren el riesgo de sufrir dolor mental y emocional. Todas estas son cosas muy necesarias para que las personas continúen con sus vidas, alguien tiene que hacerlas, pero no podemos obligar a las personas a que las hagan. Si ayudar a las personas te lastima y no quieres que te lastimen, está bien, Izuku." Ella le da una pequeña sonrisa calmante. "Equilibra el desinterés con el egoísmo. Incluso los héroes más poderosos como All Might deben recordar cuidarse".

"Pero si puedo ayudar, ¿no debería hacerlo?"

Tarareando suavemente, anota algo. "¿Crees que All Might salva a todos, Izuku?"

"Uh. Hace un trabajo bastante bueno, pero quiero decir, últimamente no ha estado apareciendo tanto como solía. De hecho, creo que hubo algunas estadísticas que muestran que su actividad está disminuyendo pero no en proporción al crimen... "

Ella suelta una pequeña carcajada y él se sonroja un poco. "Él hace un trabajo bastante bueno, pero All Might no puede ser All Might veinticuatro siete. Los médicos no pueden salvar a las personas todo el tiempo, los bomberos no pueden apagar incendios constantemente sin importar cuántos haya. Lejos de mí decir que no deberías ayudar a la gente, pero debes recordar ayudarte igual. No sientas que tienes que ayudar, no si te lastimas al hacerlo. Ayudar a la gente es bueno, pero tú también eres una persona, Izuku".

Izuku se mira las manos y se pregunta si eso es verdad.

Tiene que intentar practicar. La mayoría de los Quirks se pueden mejorar con la práctica, excepto la mayoría de los Quirks de Fisiología Mutante, pero incluso esos podrían mejorarse con solo el entrenamiento físico. Izuku tiene que practicar morir y es la declaración más extraña que se haya hecho a sí mismo. Tiene que morir por cortes, golpes, caídas y venenos. Tiene que saber qué curará y qué no curará, qué tan rápido lo trae de regreso y si eso puede ser más rápido. Treinta minutos es demasiado lento.

Izuku va a morir, y morirá, y morirá de nuevo y el pensamiento ya no parece tan desalentador como solía ser.


	2. Zombie 1-2

Había cambiado mucho en unos años, pensó con tristeza, mirándose en el espejo. Atrás quedó el niño tímido y débil de antaño. Ahora había algo completamente diferente, marcado y endurecido. Las curvas suaves se habían convertido en bordes afilados, una mirada amable ahora era una mirada fría. Su Quirk le había regalado un propósito, y se había duplicado en todo: ejercicio, estudio, actitud. Tomó riesgos que nunca antes había tenido.

Luchó contra los matones. _Duro_

Después de enfrentar la muerte varias veces, enfrentarlos había sido casi ridículamente fácil. Claro, morir no lo había hecho especialmente fuerte, pero había regresado con una voluntad ardiente que cubría cada fibra de su ser. La primera vez lo habían golpeado por su descaro. De la segunda a la quinta vez fue casi igual a la primera. ¿Pero la sexta? Fue entonces cuando comenzó a dar lo mejor que tenía. La décima vez, había cambiado las cosas por completo.

Katsuki siempre había sido fuerte, pero había usado su fuerza para aplastar a los que lo rodeaban. Katsuki nunca había aprendido, nunca _supo _lo qué era ser débil, nunca lo había grabado en su alma. Izuku sí. Izuku nunca olvidaría lo que era ser impotente. Así que no se detuvo a pelear contra sus matones.

Comenzó a luchar contra _cada_ matón que encontró. El Midoriya Izuku de antaño lo había intentado y fracasado porque el Midoriya Izuku del pasado era débil. ¿Pero qué fue lo que dijeron? 'Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte'. ¿Y ahora?

Midoriya Izuku era fuerte. Estaba en la parte dura de su rostro, las cicatrices en sus manos de los postes que golpeo hasta que le sangraron los nudillos (y luego golpeó a los matones hasta _que_ _sangraron_). El dolor no era nada ahora, no cuando había experimentado el beso de la Muerte misma.

Pero, reflexionó, recogiéndose el cabello en una cola de caballo, esos eran pensamientos para más tarde. Reflexionar sobre el pasado no hizo mucho por él. Tenía lugares donde estar, cosas que hacer.

"Vamos Kirishima. Dejaste escapar a ese pequeño mocoso, así que ahora te toca a ti. Ayuda a tus senpais."

Kirishima Eijirou estaba teniendo un mal día. La mayoría de sus días no fueron exactamente buenos si era honesto, pero hoy parecía aún peor de lo habitual. Su tendencia a tratar de precipitarse para proteger a los demás lo convirtió en un blanco para los matones. Su Quirk 'Endurecimiento' no era suficiente para protegerlo incluso de ataques básicos. Nada de lo cual lo había detenido. Todo esto lo había convertido en un objetivo regular para el 'Gigante' Jozu y su pandilla.

'Jozu' era un estudiante de último año casi cómicamente pequeño, pero la fuente del epíteto era su Quirk: 'Globo muscular'. Al morderse el pulgar y soplar como si estuviera inflando un globo, Jozu podría, bueno... inflarse como un globo. Parecía un poco ridículo, pero no se _sintió_ ridículo cuando te golpeó, el "Endurecimiento" de Kirishima no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo del golpe de un matón ordinario, y mucho menos uno con un quirk que mejora su fuerza.

"Ashido no está aquí para protegerte esta vez, Sharkie". Jozu ya se cernía sobre él, un buen pie más alto por usar su Quirk.

Kirishima retrocedió un poco más en el callejón sin salida. "Uh. ¿Vamos hombre? ¡Ya les di dos mil ayer! ¡Ya no tengo nada más!" Y se había ido a casa con hambre porque ese era el dinero de su almuerzo.

"¡Tonto!" gritó un chico de aspecto travieso (Hachi, se llamaba) por el costado de Jozu, "¡Veo a través de tus mentiras!" Pasó sus manos sobre sus ojos, los primeros cuatro dedos extendidos sobre su frente con sus dedos meñiques unidos con sus pulgares para formar lentes sobre sus ojos. La pose parecía tonta, pero ahora había un tono anaranjado en sus ojos: su Quirk. "Mi alcance del dedo: ¡Sherlock Scan no puede ser engañado! Tuviste sopa de pescado y miso en el desayuno. Te preocupa que te haya ido mal en el cuestionario de esta mañana. No te cepillaste el pelo hoy. Y lo más importante: ¡estás escondiendo monedas en una bolsa en tu bolsillo izquierdo!"

Él estaba en lo correcto. Había empacado una lonchera hoy específicamente en caso de que Jozu intentara sacudirlo nuevamente, pero había traído unos cientos en caso de que quisiera comprar una bebida o dos. Por un momento, pensó en defenderse. Sobre hacer una postura. Pero luego su resolución se derrumbó ante la expresión ceñuda del gigante Jozu y sus brazos ya inflados. Marchitándose un poco, buscó en su bolsillo para sacar las pocas monedas que tenía.

Fue entonces cuando una mochila chocó contra la parte posterior de la cabeza de Jozu.

Hubo un silencio mortal por un momento hasta que la pandilla, lentamente y al unísono, se dio la vuelta para ver quién se había _atrevido_. "¿Quién diablos es este?" gruñó uno de los lacayos de Jozu (una niña llamada Amiko, con algún tipo de telequinesis).

El intruso era... pequeño. No tan pequeño como la forma natural de Jozu, pero tampoco tenía una figura muy imponente en términos de altura. Sin embargo, había una frialdad en su presencia y sus labios se torcieron en una parodia de una sonrisa: la amable sonrisa que un asesino en serie les dio a sus víctimas justo antes de que comenzaran a gritar. "Te voy a dar hasta la cuenta de cinco", dijo en voz baja, y el tono era tan frío como el de la sonrisa, como si el asesinato mismo hubiera aprendido a hablar, "Y si todavía están aquí… digamos que no será por mucho tiempo".

Kirishima tragó saliva. El tipo era más bajo que todos los demás presentes, pero había un aire de violencia contenida en él. Las cicatrices cruzaban sus brazos y se esparcían a lo largo de su rostro, y una larga bufanda roja se había soltado lo suficiente como para mostrar la delgada línea blanca en su cuello. Kirishima no quería saber cómo había conseguido eso. Sus ojos verde oscuro eran fríos y muertos, desprovistos de amabilidad o misericordia. Vacío de luz, era como mirar hacia el abismo.

Kirishima juró que el abismo lo estaba mirando.

"¿Quién coño crees que eres?" Jozu gruñó, pisando fuerte para mirarlo con su imponente altura.

El niño no respondió directamente a Jozu. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Kirishima, mirando su alma y juzgándolo. Finalmente, su mirada se dirigió a Jozu. "Cuatro", dijo con calma y Kirishima se atragantó.

Dulces dioses, el niño tenía bolas de acero.

"¡Te hice una puta pregunta, enano!" Bramó Jozu, moviendo su puño hacia atras Fue principalmente por espectáculo. A pesar de todas sus fuerzas, Jozu prefirió obtener lo que quería con la promesa de violencia, no con el cumplimiento de esas promesas.

_El niño_ no tenía tales reparos.

Kirishima no pudo seguir lo que sucedió después. El bulto de Jozu bloqueó la mayor parte de su vista, pero de repente el indomable Goliat retrocedió con un grito de dolor, la sangre brotando de una nariz rota y David estaba aterrizando de nuevo sobre sus pies. "Tres", continuó, como si no hubiera golpeado a Jozu en la cara.

"¡Jozu!" Amiko gritó, levantando una mano para comenzar a levantar varios objetos cercanos. "¡Hijo de puta! Te voy a joder..."

"¡Amiko espera!" gritó Hachi. "Este tipo..." Volteó sus manos sobre sus ojos. "¡Identificaré sus puntos débiles con mi Sherlock Sc-BUH!"

El chico no esperó a que terminara antes de que se precipitara hacia adelante, con el codo golpeando su estómago con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo derrumbarse. "Dos", contó con calma, empujando la figura encorvada al suelo.

Solo quedaba Amiko. "Tú..." Gruñó peligrosamente, trayendo varios pedazos de madera y rocas desechadas a la defensiva, incluida la mochila que el niño le había arrojado a Jozu.

"Uno", anunció El Niño, no, el _Hombre_, todavía tranquilo y sereno.

"Corre... Ami... es el Cazador de Matones de Orudera..." Hachi jadeó desde el suelo, todavía agarrándose el estómago. "Lo vi... mi exploración... nunca miente..."

'Cazador de Matones de Orudera'. Había rumores sobre un loco estudiante de secundaria que había declarado la guerra por sí solo contra el mismo concepto de acoso escolar. Por supuesto, nadie podría ponerse de acuerdo sobre ningún otro detalle: qué tan grande era, de qué color era su cabello, qué Quirk tenía, de qué género era...

Kirishima había pensado que sería mucho más varonil. Alto y fuerte con una mandíbula que podría cortar acero (y tal vez parecerse a Crimson Riot). En cambio, tenían ojos verdes fríos y furiosos, cabello salvaje de color verde oscuro y cicatrices en todas las partes visibles de su cuerpo. El Cazador de Matones parecía más como si salieran de un agujero para castigar a los malvados. Más bestia salvaje que noble guerrero.

Pero _Varonil_ como todo el infierno de todos modos.

Amiko parecía desgarrada ahora. Había escuchado los rumores. Claro, algunos de ellos eran tremendamente imposibles (los favoritos de Kirishima eran que el Cazador de Matones comía grava y dormía de pie) pero había un elemento de verdad en ellos, dado que había derribado a Jozu.

Jozu, que se estaba levantando ahora, pareciendo asesino mientras lentamente extendía sus manos enormes. Se había inflado aún más, todo muy pesado y caricaturescamente desproporcionado.

"¡Amigo detrás de ti!" Kirishima gritó antes de que pudiera detenerse.

El Cazador de Matones ni siquiera miró hacia atrás antes de que terminara. su codo derecho hacia atrás, con las piernas abiertas en una postura que Kirishima no reconoció, las manos juntas mientras golpeaba el estómago inflado de Jozu. "Cero", dijo, con la voz de una campana fúnebre tocando un tono doloroso.

No preguntes por quién suenan las campanas, Jozu, porque es para ti.

Amiko lanzó todo lo que tenía sobre él, pero el Cazador de Matones simplemente tiró de la muñeca de Jozu y envió al niño de ocho pies de altura por encima de su hombro como si fuera un saco de plumas, dejando que su cuerpo absorbiera los golpes.

Luego estuvo sobre Amiko antes de que Kirishima pudiera siquiera parpadear, desatando una devastadora patada baja contra su rodilla izquierda. Amiko gritó mientras se retorcía dolorosamente y, antes de que pudiera pensar en contraatacar, el chico de cabello verde la había enviado al suelo con un codazo en las costillas.

Kirishima solo era vagamente consciente de que su mandíbula estaba abierta. "Tipo. Eso fue…"

El Cazador de Matones simplemente recogió su bolso y se lo echó al hombro, mirando a Kirishima. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó bruscamente.

"Uh. Si. No me pusieron un dedo encima. ¡Tipo! Eres como... ¡una leyenda!"

El Cazador de Matones apretó los labios, deslizó el brazo por la otra correa y cargó su mochila con el hombro correctamente. "No me lo recuerdes", murmuró, empujando el cuerpo caído de Jozu. Parecía contemplar algo antes de comenzar a alejarse, su trabajo claramente hecho.

"¡Espere! ¡No te vayas!" Llamó Kirishima, casi tropezando con el cuerpo gimiente de Amiko.

El Cazador de Matones no se detuvo.

Desesperado, Kirishima gritó "¡TE COMPRARÉ UNA BEBIDA!"

_Eso_ llamó su atención.

"Has estado en otra pelea, Izuku", dijo la doctora Yamada con calma, sin levantar la vista de su bloc. "¿Cuántas son esta semana?"

Izuku se rascó la mejilla, las uñas raspando suavemente contra la venda allí. "Cuatro". Había mantenido sus reuniones con la doctora Yamada. Le gustaba hablar con ella. Ella era la única persona con la que Izuku sentía que realmente podía hablar. No podía hablar con los Maestros: habían pasado de pensar en él como "Inútil" a "Delincuente", y se negaron a tratar con él a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. No podía hablar con otros estudiantes, nunca les gustó, incluso cuando no le tenían miedo. No podía hablar con su madre, no quería molestarla con sus problemas. Eso dejó a la doctora Yamada, una mujer a la que literalmente le pagan por escuchar a Izuku hablar sobre sus problemas.

Él pensó que era un arreglo lo suficientemente agradable para ambos, y ella era una gran oyente.

"Hm". Ella nunca lo juzgó, nunca en todos los años que llevaban. Siempre había estado tranquila, callada, pinchando pero nunca empujando. "¿Pensé que estabas tratando de entrar en menos peleas?"

Izuku sonrió tímidamente. "Nueva pandilla. ¿No creo que estuvieran … familiarizados conmigo?" Izuku nunca los había visto antes. "Y Riza regresó con nuevos amigos". Los había enviado de regreso con algunos moretones.

"Ya veo." Golpeó su bolígrafo varias veces y luego escribió algo. Izuku siempre se ha preguntado qué escribe ella, pero nunca le ha preguntado.

"Hice un amigo," dijo Izuku, a propósito de nada.

La doctora Yamada hizo una breve pausa. "Cuéntame sobre eso."

"Deja de mirarme así", murmuró Izuku mientras aceptaba la leche de fresa de la mano extendida de Kirishima.

Tuvo la decencia de parecer tímido al menos. "Lo siento. Es solo... woah. Eres una leyenda literal. Y solo estas... justo en frente de mí."

Izuku hizo una mueca. "No puedo ser una especie de figura mítica".

"Tipo. Hombre. Lo eres. Todos han escuchado rumores sobre el Cazador de Matones de Orudera. ¿Es verdad que comes grava?"

"...¿Por qué iba a comer grava?" Izuku lo mira con la expresión más confusa que un humano puede hacer. "No respondas eso".

Kirishima logra amortiguar sus risas, pero el Cazador de Matones parece sentirlo de todos modos porque por un breve momento lo fulmina con la mirada lo suficiente como para hacer que el corazón de Kirishima se detenga. Sabiamente, decide seguir adelante. "Sí, pero desde que derribaste a Tojo de Keishima Middle, has sido como... lo más importante".

Izuku frunció el ceño y toma un trago de leche. Tojo... Tojo... "No suena".

Kirishima casi se cae. "¿Rayas? ¿Garras de tigre? ¡¿El delincuente más grande y más aterrador de este lado de Musutafu ?!"

Las rayas suenan más familiares. Izuku recuerda haber arrojado a un chico con un Quirk tigre a un bote de basura y luego lo hizo rodar cuesta abajo. "Oh. Él. Creo que tengo las cicatrices de eso". Había pasado sus garras a lo largo de Izuku lo suficiente como para considerar cortarse el muslo y desangrarse en un lugar tranquilo solo para curarlas, pero en cambio, se había ido a casa y se vendó lo mejor que pudo.

Primeros auxilios, como se aprendió de los videos de YouTube y las guías de Internet, se encontraban entre la lista de habilidades dudosas de Izuku, junto con el Muay Thai y la limpieza de las manchas de sangre de cualquier superficie o tejido (que también aprendió de YouTube y la práctica propia).

"...Tipo. Eso es varonil", dijo Kirishima en un tono demasiado asombrado para el gusto de Izuku.

"...Lo que sea", murmuró, "Realmente no me importa lo que la gente piense de mí". Hace unos años se habría sentido encantado. ¿Ahora? Ahora se siente cansado.

Los ojos de Kirishima estaban llenos de estrellas ahora. Izuku se está incomodando. "¡Pero eres tan _genial_! ¡Simplemente te precipitas y envías a los matones corriendo para cubrirse! ¡Las pandillas te tienen miedo! Eres como... ¡una celebridad local! Bueno, una celebridad local en lo que respecta a los estudiantes de secundaria. No es un gran grupo demográfico."

Izuku gimió, frotándose la cara con una mano callosa. "...Por favor, dime que no hay clubes de fans ni nada".

"Uh. ¿No lo creo? En su mayoría solo eres un rumor." Kirishima hizo una pausa y su rostro se iluminó unos pocos megavatios. "¡Tipo! Puedo llegar a-"

Izuku agarró su rostro por las mejillas, mirándolo con toda la delicadeza que aprendió de Kacchan. "_Absolutamente no._" Ya es bastante malo que tenga un título estúpido como Cazador de Matones'. "No lo hagas. No difundas rumores sobre mí. ¿Bien?"

"...Está bien", dijo Kirishima, lo mejor que pudo con Izuku apretando su rostro. "¿Pero por qué no?"

Izuku exhaló lentamente, pero lo soltó de todos modos. "Porque no necesito la atención", se quejó, "No estoy haciendo esto para llamar la atención".

En todo caso, Kirishima se conmovió aún más por sus palabras. "Amigo, eres la persona _más genial_ que he conocido".

"No has conocido a mucha gente, ¿verdad?" Izuku murmuró por lo bajo, con los hombros caídos.

Kirishima o no escucha el comentario murmurado de Izuku, o no reacciona. "Soy Kirishima, por cierto. ¡Kirishima Eijirou!"

Está muy tentado a decir '¿Cuándo pregunté?' pero Izuku no puede molestarse demasiado con él. "Encantado de conocerte Kirishima-san," contestó él, deliberadamente sin mirar su expectante expresión de cachorro.

"Vamos, amigo, no le diré a nadie tu nombre".

_Ugh_ "...Midoriya Izuku", murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado.

"Es agradable."

El doctor Yamada tarareó en voz baja. "Las relaciones entre pares son importantes. Creo que esto será bueno para su desarrollo"

Izuku no está seguro de _necesitar_ un amigo, pero... es agradable. Nunca ha tenido amigos desde Kacchan, y Kirishima parece demasiado... genuino para terminar así. Demasiado débil también. Le recuerda a Izuku, empujado por personas más fuertes y sin el impulso de abrirse camino. El tipo de persona que Katsuki pisotearía.

El pensamiento hace que la mirada de Izuku se convirtiera en hielo.

Se necesitó morir para hacer que Izuku se diera cuenta de su potencial. ¿Qué se necesitaría con Kirishima?

"¿Qué tipo de actividades haces?"

"Um. ¿No lo sé? Solo lo conocí hace unos días." Izuku realmente no tenía la intención de Kirishima, pero era muy difícil decirle que no y después de obtener su nombre, había arrastrado la promesa de reunirse nuevamente de Izuku. Y luego su correo electrónico. Y luego su dirección. Todo, aparentemente, para asegurarse de que Izuku cumpliera su promesa.

Izuku se alegra silenciosamente de que Kirishima sea un buen tipo porque si hubiera seguido podría haberle dado sus datos bancarios.

"Bueno, las actividades grupales son una excelente manera de vincularse". La forma en que pronunció las palabras sugirió débilmente que no creía que él supiera cómo vincularse con personas de su edad. Si es honesto, probablemente no esté equivocada.

"Um. No sé qué otras personas de mi edad... hacen". La vida de Izuku es un equilibrio precario de estudio, ejercicio, práctica y lucha. A pesar de su epíteto, en realidad no tiene tiempo para 'cazar'. Simplemente golpea a los que encuentra.

"Quizás puedas invitarlo a unirse a tus prácticas, o tal vez puedan visitar una sala de juegos".

Izuku frunció los labios, pero no dijo nada por un momento, estudiando las cicatrices de en su brazo izquierdo. Algunos autoinfligidos, otros por los matones.

Yamada sintió su cambio de comportamiento y desvió la conversación. "¿Cómo están las cosas en casa, Izuku?"

"Bien." Inko ya no se compadece de él. Ella se preocupa ahora. Se preocupa por su hijo, que no pasa una semana sin tener una pelea o algún tipo de accidente. Se preocupa cuando su chico tranquilo y tímido se convirtió en algo salvaje e indómito.

Izuku rompió la cadena que lo unía cuando se rompió el cuello al caer de ese edificio, y tiene los rayos X para probarlo.

"Eso es bueno." Yamada garabateó algo.

"Yamada-sensei... si... si tuvieras un secreto... un gran secreto. Como, Masivo. ¿Cómo... qué...?" Izuku frunció el ceño, cerrando la boca por un momento. "_¿Seguirías_ guardándolo?"

Yamada tarareó. "Depende. ¿Es mi secreto? ¿Hará daño a alguien si lo guardo? ¿Hará daño a alguien si _dejo de_ guardarlo? Los secretos son... pegajosos." Ella lo fijo con su mirada. "Cuanto más tiempo duran, más difícil es mantenerlos. Comienzan a introducir otras cosas en ellos, hacen que sea cada vez más difícil mantenerlos ocultos, pero también son más difíciles de revelar. Todos tenemos secretos, Izuku, pero trato de mantenerlos al mínimo. Es más fácil de esa manera ".

Izuku asintió con la cabeza. Ese fue un buen consejo. Pero realmente no ayudó.

Izuku necesitaba abordar la pregunta sin respuesta sobre su Quirk. Cuando era niño, identificaron la posibilidad de que él pudiera tener uno. Después de todo, no tenía una articulación extra en el dedo del pie, lo que significaba que _tal vez_ su Quirk era muy sutil o débil o tal vez solo se activaba en ciertas circunstancias.

Bueno, lo último resultó ser cierto.

Así que no era _irracional_ decir que había encontrado su Quirk recientemente. Lo que era más difícil de comprender era cómo reaccionarían las personas. Su Quirk no era 'Regeneración' después de todo, si era honesto con el maldito dios, era más 'Resurrección'.

¿Cómo le explicaría a su madre que intentó suicidarse varias veces? ¿Cómo le explicaría eso a Yamada? ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a _alguien_?

"Digamos que tenías un gran secreto y que necesitabas contarle a... todos. ¿Como lo harías?"

Yamada lo miró por encima de sus delgadas gafas rectangulares. "Bien. Dependiendo del secreto, puede ser más fácil comenzar con personas que no conoces muy bien en comparación con las personas que conoces. Cuando revelamos partes ocultas de nosotros mismos, nos preocupamos por lo que pensarán las personas, y nos preocupamos más por aquellos con quienes estamos más cercanos. Nuestros padres, por ejemplo." Hizo una pausa antes de agregar: "Cuando salí del armario, lo hice con mis amigos primero".

Izuku asintió hasta que llegó a la última parte. "¡Qué!? ¡No! ¡Ese no es el secreto!" Él farfulló: "¡Mi madre ya lo sabe!" Sus mejillas se habían puesto de un rojo ardiente ahora, y miró hacia otro lado con un resoplido.

Yamada asintió con calma, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro. "Eso es bueno de escuchar. Pero lo estaba usando principalmente como un ejemplo. Hiciste un nuevo amigo recientemente. Él no sabe nada de ti. Si le cuentas este secreto, no tendrá tanta imagen tuya para cambiar."

_Eso_ es más útil para él.

Hay una cabaña abandonada, en lo profundo del bosque y está cubierta de plantas y vida silvestre, pero es el lugar perfecto para que Izuku practique... morir.

Sigue siendo una declaración extraña. Sin embargo, este es un tipo de práctica en sí mismo.

Kirishima tiene el dudoso honor de ser el primer humano al que Izuku se lo mostrara. Mira a su alrededor con su habitual sentido de asombro, y le da a Izuku una sonrisa de dientes afilados. "¡Hombre, es asombroso!"

Izuku no dice nada al principio. "Yo... tengo que mostrarte algo". Alcanza el dobladillo de su camisa y se la pone sobre la cabeza y revela la miríada de cicatrices que trazan su cuerpo, líneas gruesas y delgadas, telarañas sobre cada centímetro de carne.

"...Jesucristo, amigo. Esas son _retorcidas_", _exhala_ Kirishima, y ahora está realmente asombrado. La carne desnuda de Izuku le recuerda a una obra de arte: poderosa, musculosa, _varonil_ pero vulnerable al mismo tiempo, las cicatrices casi blancas como grietas en una estatua. Al igual que Kintsugi, la cerámica pegada con polvo de oro para resaltar la belleza de su persistencia, su existencia continua. El mismo cuerpo de Izuku era un testimonio de su supervivencia, un testimonio de su voluntad de vivir. Era _arte_.

Izuku alcanza un cuchillo, delgado y afilado. "No te asustes", le dice a Kirishima, preparándose mentalmente. Entre la tercera y cuarta costilla...

Kirishima no está seguro de lo que Izuku está a punto de hacer: ¿se corta ritualisticamente para crear cicatrices? ¿Es realmente una especie de artista loco, raro y esta es su obra maestra? Está a medio camino de preguntarle a Izuku qué hará cuando sucede.

Midoriya Izuku muere de nuevo.


	3. Zombie 1-3

Kirishima Eijirou está enloqueciendo.

Es algo muy racional y obvio que hacer, piensa, porque su amigo más nuevo y posiblemente más genial simplemente se apuñaló en lo que Kirishima sospecha puede ser el corazón.

Hay sangre por todos lados. Todo lo que Kirishima puede hacer es mirar porque está paralizado por el horror, nunca ha visto _tanta_ sangre. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¡No conoce primeros auxilios y mucho menos lo que sea necesario para salvar a alguien de una herida como esa!

Una ambulancia. Debería llamar a una ambulancia, ¿no? ¿Pero qué harían ellos? Las ambulancias no le devuelven la vida a la gente, nadie le devuelve la vida a la gente e Izuku está muerto, muy muerto, con ojos vidriosos y manos ensangrentadas, y el mundo está girando, no puede soportarlo, va a _agitarse_. Su respiración sale en breves chorros, demasiado rápido para respirar realmente y necesita CALMARSE.

Se golpea en la cara, Puño endurecido contra mejilla endurecida.

Allí. Eso lo hizo. Necesita pensar, un acto que no es algo en lo que sea genial, pero tiene que hacerlo. Necesita llamar a una ambulancia. No importa si Izuku esta-no. No no no no _no_ lo está_, no_ muertos, será salvo porque Kirishima no iba a dejar morir a su amigo.

Está a punto tomar su teléfono, a punto de marcar '119' cuando lo deja caer.

Algo blanco y fantasmal está saliendo de la herida de Izuku, llenándolo cuidadosamente. Kirishima está congelado por una razón completamente diferente, incapaz de apartar los ojos de lo que está pasando. Parece asentarse y solidificarse y luego, lenta pero seguramente, cambia de una piel fantasmal de color gris-blanco a... pálida. La herida se fue. El tejido cicatricial es todo lo que queda.

Y luego Midoriya Izuku jadea, vivo otra vez.

Tose húmedamente, escupe más sangre antes de limpiarla con una mueca. Luego mira a Kirishima, que está temblando y llorando porque acaba de presenciar a su amigo morir frente a sus ojos y es en ese momento que se le ocurre a Izuku que puede haber cometido... un error.

Bien. Errores en milagros.

"... ¿Sorpresa?" Dice débilmente. "¿Qué pasa, Kirishima? Parece que has visto un fantasma." Está bien, es una broma oscura, pero tal vez lo sacará de su... no, no tuvo tanta suerte.

Entonces Kirishima lo tiene en el abrazo más fuerte y aplastante que Izuku ha sentido desde que cayó. "Tipo. Jodidamente _moriste_." La voz de Kirishima es tambaleante y ronca y hay mocos en su hombro, pero también hay sangre en toda la camisa de Kirishima ahora, así que es un poco igual.

"Lo hice y lo siento por asustarte", dice Izuku lentamente, "Pero he vuelto. Entonces. Uh ¿Menos ... menos llanto? ¿Por favor? También quizás déjame ir. Antes de sofocarme."

Kirishima lo deja ir después de un momento, y cuando lo mira ahora hay algo diferente en sus ojos. No es lástima ni asombro. Algo más que Izuku no puede identificar. Respira hondo y luego vuelve a poner las manos sobre los hombros de Izuku. Es toda la advertencia que Izuku recibe antes de que comience a sacudirlo vigorosamente. "¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?!"

Honestamente, Izuku ya no está seguro. "¿Parecía una buena idea en ese momento?" Dice, tratando de no morderse la lengua cuando Kirishima lo sacude de un lado a otro como una alcancía con una moneda obstinada en el interior.

Eso no relaja a Kirishima en absoluto. En todo caso, comienza a sacudirlo más fuerte. "¡¿QUÉ EN EL NOMBRE DE ALL MIGHT TE HIZO PENSAR ESO?!"

"¡No lo sé!" Realmente, si Kirishima sigue sacudiéndolo así, Izuku piensa que podría morir de nuevo. "¡Yo solo! ¡No pude pensar! ¡No sabía cómo explicarlo!"

Kirishima se ralentiza por fin. "¿Explica que?" Dice lentamente, sonando un poco inseguro.

Excelente. Todos estos problemas y traumas y todavía tenía que explicarlo. Realmente, hiciste el trabajo, Izuku. "Mi... Quirk". Respira hondo para estabilizarse. El temblor no había hecho maravillas por su pensamiento, realmente. "Yo... yo no muero". Bueno, no, eso fue una mentira. "O al menos, no me quedo muerto. Muerto. No me quedo muerto."

Ahora el entendimiento florece en Kirishima. "Todos estas... ¿son...?" Murmura, señalando débilmente el pecho de Izuku y puede ver el mismo concepto de lo que sugiere romper la mente de Kirishima en pequeños pedazos.

_¿Cuántas veces ha muerto Midoriya Izuku?_

"No todos esos." Piensa que quizás debería mentir, pero ya no tiene deseos de guardar secretos. "Algunos de ellos son solo... cicatrices normales, supongo. Soy... un poco torpe." Él empuja la nueva cicatriz a su lado. Hay otros similares cerca de él, un legado a su experimentación y su dedicación a superarse a sí mismo.

Kirishima lo mira en silencio, porque ¿qué puede decir? ¿Qué puede hacer? ¿Qué tipo de hombre de hierro es Izuku, para morir y morir y morir de nuevo? ¿Y hacerlo tan casualmente?

Puede que necesite sentarse.

Sintiéndose un poco cohibido, Izuku busca en su mochila para sacar una botella de agua y una toallita para comenzar a limpiar la sangre, los movimientos practicados y familiares. Será necesario lavar sus pantalones, pero tiene un juego de repuesto en la mochila para este mismo propósito.

"Lo siento. Por decírtelo así, quiero decir. Sin previo aviso. Esto fue... fue tonto. No debería haber... no debería. Debería haberlo pensado mejor ¿Sabes?" Se agita con palabras como un hombre ahogado. Izuku cree que debería haber estado mucho mejor preparado para esto. Solo ha estado ensayando situaciones similares durante años. Es cierto que con su madre en lugar de Kirishima, un niño que solo conoce desde hace menos de una semana, pero funciona.

Eso se lo recuerda. "No se lo puedes decir a nadie", dice Izuku de repente, tratando de recuperar algo de su aire serio, "Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie. Nadie."

Kirishima mueve su mandíbula en silencio por unos momentos antes de encontrar su voz nuevamente. "... S-sí. Seguro. Bien." Luego parpadea, saliendo de su aturdimiento. "Espere. ¿Quién más lo sabe?"

Izuku se congela. "Um".

El silencio los envuelve como suéteres navideños mal tejidos, sofocantes, incómodos y, sin embargo, no quieren quitárselo. Lento pero seguro, Kirishima aprieta su agarre sobre los hombros de Izuku hasta que casi está aplastando la carne en sus manos. O haciendo todo lo posible, al menos Izuku está hecho de cosas más fuertes. "No. No me digas eso", dice Kirishima, sonando un poco frenético, "No lo estás diciendo en serio, ¿Este es un mal chiste verdad? Una broma."

"Uh".

Es en este momento que Kirishima Eijirou capta completamente la extensión del fuego del ser frente a él, y se revuelve sin siquiera pensar en ayudarlo.

Entonces vuelve a sacudirlo de un lado a otro.

" ¡¿HOMBRE! ¡QUÉ! MIERDA?!" ¿No decirles a sus amigos? De acuerdo, Kirishima podría entender eso. ¿No les dice a sus padres? ¿Sobre algo como esto? "Le diremos-"

" **No.** " La voz de Izuku pasa a través de los pensamientos de Kirishima como una bola de demolición, y por un solo momento, es muy consciente de que el hombre frente a él es el Cazador de matones de Orudera, alguien que ha muerto _innumerables_ veces y _piensa_ en seguir haciendolo.

Y luego, como el Mago de Oz, la ilusión se hace añicos cuando Izuku lo mira con ojos llenos de pánico, toda pretensión de confianza y seguridad barrida por la desesperación de alguien que está en el mar en un bote sin instrucciones. "¡No puedes! ¡Ella no lo sabe!"

"¡¿Cómo puedes guardar un secreto como este de tus padres ?!" El mismo pensamiento aturde la mente de Kirishima. Por otra parte, también lo hace todo sobre esta situación.

"Ella va a morir!" Izuku exclama, y es su turno de sacudir a Kirishima, "¡Ella ya se preocupa tanto por mí, si le cuento esto la aplastara!"

Por supuesto que ella se preocupa por él, piensa Kirishima. Él conoce a Izuku desde hace menos de una semana y ya está empezando a preocuparse por él. Abre la boca para reprenderlo, decirle que, si no quiere que se preocupe tanto, tal vez debería dejar de hacer cosas tan preocupantes, pero algo sobre la desesperación en los ojos de Izuku hace que sus dientes se cierren sin pensar. "... Está bien", murmura, de repente consciente de que lentamente está perdiendo el control sobre dónde esperaba que fuera su vida.

Parece que las huellas de su vida han cambiado en este momento, en esta reunión.

Izuku se desinfla, respirando rápidamente en una exhalación lenta y larga. "... Gracias", murmura, con las manos deslizándose de sus hombros.

El silencio vuelve a oprimirlos, presionando con todo su peso sofocante. A Kirishima no le gusta el silencio: él es bullicioso y ruidoso, por lo general es quien lo rompe, pero ¿qué decir? Olvídate de los campos minados de conversación, esto se siente como tratar de encontrar el camino a través de un laberinto lleno de trampas mortales. Siente las manos de Izuku tirando de su cuello y levanta la vista confundido.

"Tu camisa", Izuku dice en voz baja, gesticulando, "Es... bueno. No es bueno."

Kirishima mira hacia abajo. Ah Correcto. La sangre. Había abrazado a Izuku, y ahora parecía que él... bueno, era suficiente decir que había mucha sangre y que sería una explicación incómoda si alguien preguntaba.

"Tómalo."

¿Él ... escuchó eso bien? "... ¿Qué?"

Izuku frunce el ceño, tirando del cuello un poco más. "Tómalo. Sería una molestia si la gente hace preguntas, podemos ir a mi casa y la limpiaré por ti. Puede tomar un tiempo, así que puedes tomar prestada una de mis camisas. Somos del mismo tamaño."

Una parte de Kirishima se pregunta cuántas veces Izuku ha limpiado las manchas de sangre de su ropa. No está seguro de querer saberlo.

"Si, vale."

La habitación de Izuku es diferente de lo que esperaba, pero si Kirishima es honesto, no está seguro de lo que esperaba. ¿Tal vez algún tipo de ... mercancía de bandas? ¿Un póster de héroes geniales y varoniles? Ese tipo de cosas. Bien. Supone que ese último tipo cuenta.

"Es… All Might", murmura en el tipo de tono reverente generalmente reservado para los arqueólogos que pisan las ciudades o tumbas perdidas. "De arriba hacia abajo. All Might"

Los carteles de All Might adornan las paredes hasta el punto de que también podrían haber sido papel de pared. Hay una alfombra de All Might en el suelo, coincidiendo con todos los carteles. Incluso el escritorio está cubierto de figuras y recuerdos de All Might.

Realmente, lo único que falta es un recorte de tamaño natural.

Izuku resopla, un poco sonrojado mientras señala la cama donde coloco varias camisas. "Cállate y elige una camisa", murmura.

No hay una selección masiva. Izuku parece preferir la ropa bonita (aunque una de ellas tiene un emblema All Might muy grande en la parte delantera), por lo que toma la que es más brillante y colorida: es rosa y un poco holgada para Kirishima, pero es la más adecuada. "Entonces. Uh," mira de nuevo alrededor de la habitación. Fuera de los recuerdos de All Might, no hay mucho. Algunas pesas que parecen demasiado pesados para que Kirishima incluso contemple levantarlos. Una computadora portátil, actualmente cerrada y apagada. "¿Qué haces para divertirte?"

"... Realmente no tengo tiempo para eso", murmura Izuku, mirando hacia otro lado. "Estoy ocupado. Trabajo escolar. Formación." Muriendo. "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Bueno, la lavadora se va a tomar su tiempo ¿verdad? Supuse que podríamos pasar el rato haciendo algo.?

Hm. Eso es lo que el doctor Yamada le sugirió que hiciera. El problema es que Izuku realmente no tiene... nada. Su idea de la relajación es levantar pesas o correr y, claro, podría hacer eso con Kirishima y sería un ejercicio de unión, pero no es el tipo de cosas que simplemente haces espontáneamente. Izuku está bastante seguro de eso, al menos.

"Bien. El lavado llevará un tiempo, y luego puedo colgarlo para que se seque. Quiero decir, podemos ir a visitar una sala de juegos o algo así, pero eh ... yo um. Quería hablar."

La forma en que Izuku entregó esa línea no hizo absolutamente nada para hacer que Kirishima pensara que esto sería de alguna manera una "buena" charla. "Uh. Bien. ¿Acerca de?"

Izuku se retuerce las manos, se frota la parte posterior del cuello y, en general, hace absolutamente todo lo posible por no reírse maniáticamente lo que confirma los temores de Kirishima. "Cuando yo ... uh. Hice la cosa." _Hice la cosa _es un eufemismo muy poco elegante para "suicidarme", piensa Izuku, pero si realmente dice la K-Word, le preocupa que Kirishima se desmaye. "¿Cómo se veía? Cuando regrese."

Kirishima se congela. Ha estado evitando esa imagen mental lo mejor que ha podido, borrando cada recordatorio de la sangre roja y pegajosa y los ojos muertos vidriosos de Izuku. Solo queda una leve sensación del olor, pero pensarlo lo hace parecer espeso y picante, llenando sus fosas nasales con su espiga cobriza.

"Nunca lo he visto, porque... bueno. Si." No es la verdad completa porque lo ha hecho 'frente' a un espejo antes, solo para ver cómo se veía desde la perspectiva de otra persona. Pensó en comprar una cámara de video y grabar, pero no está seguro de poder explicar el metraje (eso y las cámaras de video son bastante caras).

"Está bien", dice Kirishima, a pesar de que no está bien, "Está bien. Uh Bien. Había sangre En todas partes." Por supuesto que había sangre, piensa, Izuku se apuñaló a sí mismo. ¡Vamos, di algo útil! "¡Cosas blancas!" Dice de repente, aprovechando la oportunidad de ser realmente de ayuda, "Estaban esas cosas blancas extrañas que salieron después de que lo hiciste... y cayeron en el suelo".

Izuku está extremadamente agradecido de que su madre esté ocupada en el trabajo porque si alguien escuchara esa línea fuera de contexto, bueno ... casi desearía ser capaz de permanecer muerto.

"Es una especie de..." Kirishima agita las manos por un momento, logrando transmitir casi nada, antes de dejarlos caer. "Pega. Y luego se convirtió en una cicatriz."

Extrañas cosas blancas que se convirtieron en una cicatriz... bueno. Izuku no estaba realmente seguro de lo que esperaba, pero finalmente supo (de segunda mano) cómo se curó. Hasta ahora había sido automático, algo que simplemente sucede. Se había vuelto más rápido, claro, pero era más como entrenar un músculo que realmente nunca supo que tenía. Si supiera lo que era, ¿tal vez podría flexionarlo? Tendría que intentarlo

Kirishima lo golpea suavemente en la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido. "Absolutamente no."

"¡No dije nada!"

"¡Lo estabas murmurando!"

Izuku se estira para cubrirse la boca con una mano, sonrojándose hasta las puntas de las orejas. Es una reacción sorprendentemente linda para alguien con reputación de violencia, pero probablemente no sea justo juzgarlo por los rumores. "¡S-así! ¡Está bien! ¡Será un pequeño corte!"

Kirishima no cree absolutamente nada de eso"¡No cortar!" Él declara, con los brazos cruzados para mayor énfasis.

"¡Bien! ¡ Bien!"

Se siente un poco mal, si es honesto, mentirle a Kirishima. Sin embargo, mentir es algo que Izuku hace regularmente ahora. "¿Cómo te hiciste esa lesión?", "¿Por qué llegaste tarde?", "¿Estás bien, Izuku?". Decirle a Kirishima que no iba a lastimarse estab ... bien. No es como si Kirishima pudiera entender sus sentimientos.

Para nunca volver a sentirse impotente, Izuku se había suicidado mil veces.

Es casi un poco ritualista ahora, cómo se prepara. Lavándose, tendiendo las sábanas de plástico. Había llegado tan lejos como para comprar un cuchillo específicamente para 'practicar', una cosa larga y delgada de acero inoxidable que parecía pertenecer a una colección. Se arrodilla sobre las sábanas, tratando de ignorar el frío del aire sobre su carne desnuda. Es un dolor sacar sangre de su ropa, así que siempre que es posible, lo evita.

Solo un pequeño corte, piensa, presionando el filo del cuchillo contra su antebrazo. Lo suficientemente pequeño como para probarlo, pero no lo suficientemente profundo o largo como para que, si no funcionara, le moleste demasiado. Si necesita puntos, sería problemático. La sangre brota, goteando sobre su piel en pequeñas gotas escarlatas. Ya no duele tanto como solía hacerlo, pero Izuku ha desarrollado muchas formas de controlar el dolor.

Se limpia la sangre con algunos pañuelos y mira fijamente el corte. Cuando descubrió su Quirk, trató de ver si podía usarlo para curarse normalmente, pero después de horas de intentarlo (y varios cortes), no había tenido resultados. Pero tampoco tenía idea de cómo intentarlo.

Es como pedirle a alguien que vuele. ¿Cómo? No tienes alas ¿Agitas los brazos? ¿Cómo los agitas? ¿Hay algo que deberías estar haciendo con tus piernas? Es casi igual, piensa, tratar de curarse a sí mismo.

Su Quirk puede curar sus heridas, ¿así que seguramente puede hacerlo cuando no está muerto? Pero, aun así, no tiene idea de cómo se siente. Ahora Kirishima le ha contado cómo es, así que quizás pueda comenzar allí.

Algo blanco Trata de encontrarlo en su ser, buscando en su alma lo que sea que sea y explicándolo. Algo dentro de él podría curar esta herida, y no aceptará aceptando 'No' por respuesta. Es su cuerpo, su Quirk.

Él es maestro de su propia existencia, y no será rechazado por sus propios poderes.

Su Quirk, sin embargo, tiene ideas diferentes.

"Nada ..." Murmura, limpiando la sangre de nuevo. Ni siquiera un cosquilleo. ¿Está yendo por el camino equivocado? ¿Hay algo que le falta? Solo se activa cuando se está muriendo. No. Cuando está muerto.

Si quieres que algo se repita, creas las mismas circunstancias que permitieron que ocurriera. Izuku no quiere morir, pero sí quiere que... suceda. Quiere morir, pero sin morir realmente. "Ugh, eso ni siquiera tiene sentido", murmura. "Morir sin morir... Suena como una especie de koan".

Tendrá que ser algo con lo que lidie más tarde. Tiene que vendar su brazo, limpiar este desastre e irse a dormir para poder despertarse a tiempo para la escuela mañana.

¿Quizás pueda preguntarle a Yamada al respecto?


End file.
